The present invention generally relates to wireless communication systems and more specifically to a method and system for providing supervisory control over wireless phone usage.
Wireless phones are widely used in this country. Wireless phone service providers typically allow a wireless phone subscriber to place calls at any time. For reasons of safety and convenience, more and more parents are inclined to have their children of school age carry wireless phones to make it easier for their children to contact them and vice versa. It has also been observed, however, that many children that are provided wireless phones tend to spend inordinate amounts of time on calls to friends during the school day and late into the evenings, and that the availability of wireless phones can present a distraction during the school day. Presently available wireless phone systems provide no way to adequately provide supervisory control of wireless phone usage by others, e.g. children.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a method and system by which supervisory control may be exercised over wireless phone usage. It would further be desirable to be able to establish a user profile for wireless phone service on a user by user basis without intervention by the telephone service provider. Moreover, it would be desirable to be able to have the ability to allow a supervisor to modify the user profile as circumstances warrant without requiring human intervention by the telephone service provider so as to allow a supervisor to readily change the nature of the wireless service available to supervised individuals.